Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for calculating nutrient requirement amount, an apparatus for suggesting a nutritional supplement, a blending apparatus of a nutritional supplement and a blending system of a nutritional supplement.
Related Art
The art of performing nutritional guidance through examining the nutritional condition of a person to be examined is disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Applications Publication No. 2001-101157 and 2000-158853.
The application Publication No. 2001-101157 provides a device and a system that suggest information about a recipe for a meal to a person to be examined by using the nutritive value and the necessary nutritive value.
The application Publication No. 2000-158853 provides an apparatus and a system that inform a person to be examined whether a latent trace nutrient deficiency disease exists for nutritional guidance by evaluating the medical inquiry result of eating habits and health conditions and summarizing the result of the evaluation.
The reason why the person to be examined aims to improve his or her nutritional condition is not only to fill his or herself with necessary nutrients merely but to achieve his or her various life goals such as beauty, health, diet and the like.
Conventionally, it was difficult to support the nutritional ingestion corresponding to the constitution or the life goal of each of the people examined.